<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing Papi by Ava_now</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916814">Playing Papi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_now/pseuds/Ava_now'>Ava_now</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:00:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_now/pseuds/Ava_now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d always been more of the submissive one.  He’d always considered himself blessed beyond measure that he got to take Olivia Benson to bed.  But over time, they both had discovered they liked dabbling a bit in him being in charge and her...not.  He was careful to never take advantage of her trust, and she was careful to always be honest and stop him if anything made her uncomfortable.  </p><p>*****</p><p>Rafael and Olivia enjoy an evening alone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Olivia Benson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playing Papi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks for reading!</p><p>I absolutely, completely hate the title "Playing Papi" so don't be surprised if it changes, but right now any and all ideas are not in my brain, so it is what it is, lol.</p><p>To convince myself that I can, indeed, write Barson, here is a submission for Kinktober!  If you're a Barson fan, I hope you enjoy it!  If you're a Barisi fan, I'll have one coming for you later, I'm sure...because let's face it, we all know Barisi is my jam.</p><p>Comments and kudos are absolutely wonderful and so appreciated!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He toed his shoes off at the door, dropping his briefcase next to them, then stripping off the jacket from his suit and hanging it on the coat rack.  The apartment was silent, exactly as he expected it to be, and he loosened his tie as he headed toward the bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the bedroom door and immediately saw her waiting for him on the chaise at the foot of the bed.  She was clad only in a sheer black bra and panty set, and a pair of Jimmy Choo heels he’d bought her when they first got together.  Her eyes met his but she didn’t speak; she wasn’t supposed to.  He stepped over to his chest of drawers and removed his cufflinks and tie, hanging the latter in the closet, before coming back out and standing in front of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well,” he began, “have you been a good girl, Olivia?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head as she looked up at him.  “Yes, Papi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hands?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She held them out for him to inspect.  He looked them over, then brought them up closer to his face.  He sniffed and tasted one, then the other; as he released the fingers of the last one from his mouth, he frowned.  “You touched yourself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just for a minute...I just--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Olivia,” he interrupted her, “what is Papi’s rule?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed, and he knew she was playing him.  “No touching without your permission, Papi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you know what comes next.  Stand up.”  She did, and he took her seat on the chaise.  “Go ahead,” he told her.  She pulled down her panties and stepped out of them, then lay across him, settling herself in for the spanking she knew was coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bit back a chuckle.  He knew she’d set this up on purpose; they’d played enough with dom/sub roles for him to know exactly how fond she was of spankings.  He knew his cock was poking her, too.  He was already hard.  Running a large, warm hand over her ass cheeks, he tsk’d aloud.  “Oh, Livvy,” he murmured, “I almost think you wanted this, hmm?  Played with that sweet cunt just enough for me to tell?”  He pulled back and swatted her hard, once, and he heard her gasp.  “Five more swats, and you will count them, entiendes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Si, Papi,” she answered softly, and he swore he could hear her smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The swats came unpredictably and he took his time, watching her ass bloom pink beneath each one.  He knew she was getting wetter with each swat, and by the time they got to four, she was moaning softly.  “Five,” she gasped with the last one, and he began to rub her skin gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need to be a good girl for Papi, Olivia,” he commented as he took a handful of her asscheek, squeezing it.  “You know I want to reward you, hermosa.  Spread your legs.”  She did so immediately, and he slipped one finger inside of her.  He moved it in slow circles, listening to the moans coming from her.  “So wet,” he murmured.  “You could take me now, couldn’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Papi,” she answered him, voice soft and airy, and he knew she was ready whenever he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On your knees, then,” he directed.  “Take care of me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This whole thing had started a few months before when they’d been in bed and, as usual, he’d asked her what position she’d like.  She’d thrown her head into the pillow and moaned, “I don’t care, Rafael!  I’m just horny!  I don’t want to make decisions sometimes...sometimes I just want you to take the control here.  I’m having to tell people what to do all day long--could you please, just this once, choose and run with it?”  He had, and it had gone exceedingly well.  So well, in fact, that a few days later, as they were kissing, she’d said, “You remember the other night, when you made the decisions?  What if...sometimes, not always...what if you were in charge, a little light dom stuff?  Nothing too weird, mind you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’d always been more of the submissive one.  He’d always considered himself blessed beyond measure that he got to take Olivia Benson to bed.  But over time, they both had discovered they liked dabbling a bit in him being in charge and her...not.  He was careful to never take advantage of her trust, and she was careful to always be honest and stop him if anything made her uncomfortable.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now he was standing in front of her as she was on her knees, and she carefully unfastened his slacks.  He dropped his suspenders, one at a time, as she mouthed at his erection inside his boxers.  Once his suspenders were down, she tugged down his slacks, then his boxer briefs, and his cock swung out, hard and heavy for her.  He caught her smile then, and a moment later she was slipping it between her lips.  He sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took her time, bobbing slowly back and forth for the first few minutes before pulling off and beginning to lick him.  She circled the head and the glans before sliding her tongue down the back to the base and gently licking his balls.  He moaned softly, watching her work, and she slowly returned to the tip and slid him back in again.  She took him deeper now and started to wet him fully.  He began to thrust gently in rhythm with her sucking, and she used her hand to work the bit of him that wasn’t in her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a minute, he told her, “No hands today, hermosa.  I want to fuck your face.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dropped her hand immediately and met his eyes.  He gently thrust in a handful of times until he felt himself hitting the edge of her throat, and she closed her eyes.  “Livvy,” he said, low, “you need to tap out?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened her eyes, meeting his again, and sucked harder.  He tangled his hands in her hair and gently thrust forward, watching himself disappear between her lips.  Her eyes closed again and he sped up, feeling the thrill take hold in his gut.  He clung to her hair and thrust until she began to gag, then he pulled back and let her go.  She coughed slightly, a mix of saliva and precum all over her chin, and leaned forward, opening her mouth to take him again. He caught her head with his hands in her hair and stilled her for a second.  “Just let me look at you,” he gasped, out of breath himself.  “Tan jodidamente hermosa,”(so fucking beautiful), he murmured aloud, swiping across her chin with his thumb.  She smiled sexily at him again, then took him in her mouth once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, he knew he was growing close, so he pulled out, trying to catch his breath.  Olivia was out of breath as well.  He sat down on the edge of the bed, above where she was on the floor, and patted his lap.  “Come here, hermosa,” he smiled at her, and he pulled off his shirt as she sank into his lap. He kissed her, then reached behind her to unfasten her bra and slide it off of her.  His index finger stroked a circle around one of her nipples, and they both smiled at each other.  A moment later he had leaned forward and was kissing her deeply, fondling the opposite nipple, then sinking his hand in her hair again.  “So sexy, Livvy.  Such a good girl for Papi.  Ready for Papi to fuck you deep, just like you like?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“God yes,” she sighed into his mouth, still kissing him, breaking character for just a moment.  Their eyes met and they both giggled for a second.  “Sorry Papi,” she said.  “How do you want me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hands and knees, facing the mirror,” he told her as she got into position.  “You’re going to watch me fuck that sweet cunt of yours.”  He climbed onto the bed behind her, running his fingers over her spine, giving her goosebumps.  His hands ran over her ass again, stroking, then massaging and squeezing.  “I love your ass, honey.  Beautiful.  Just want to fuck you senseless.”  He slid his palm flat over her cunt, then fondled her folds with his fingers as she began to whine softly.  He slid one finger inside her wetness and kissed her ass cheek, nipping it as he swirled a finger inside her.  He added a second finger, then nipped the other cheek.  “Jesus, Liv...you’re so wet...ready as fuck, aren’t you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she answered, and he knew she was refraining from saying any more, trying to follow the rules.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pumped himself a couple of times before using the head to part her lips, teasing them both.  “Gonna fuck you hard and fast...deep...Livvy, are we green?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes please,” she gasped, and he watched as she pushed back, trying to take him in.  “Green...so green, Papi, please!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smirked to himself, seeing how desperate she was, but lost his smirk as soon as he pushed forward.  He sank in quickly, bottoming out, and they both groaned loudly.  He was surrounded by plush, tight, wetness, and he pulled back and thrust forward again quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took no time to develop a fast, heady rhythm, and he listened to her moans as his skin slapped against hers.  He reached forward, grasping her hair and pulling her head up as he leaned over her.  “Look at you,” he groaned, pumping hard, “look at us fucking...look how gorgeous you are, baby...fuck you feel so good.”  They were moving in tandem, rivulets of sweat dripping from one to the other, and he caught her eyes in the mirror.  “You see, don’t you?  See how you look when I fuck you?  You wanna come, Livvy?  You gonna come for your papi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” she cried out.  “Jesus, please...oh god…”  She reached to rub her clit but he blocked her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s mine,” he grunted.  “Gonna pull you up, into my lap…” He wrapped an arm around her chest.  “Ready?”  At her nod, he hoisted her up, sliding her directly down on his cock again.  She wrapped one arm behind him, around the back of his neck to help balance herself, and began to writhe up and down on him as his fingers slipped through her folds to find her clit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come, baby...c’mon Livvy!  You gonna come?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She moaned loudly, sinking down on him, and he felt her tighten around him as her entire body shuddered.  “Come, baby...c’mon, just like that, honey...God you’re gorgeous...oh yeah…” His own vision went spotty and he clutched her tightly as pleasure ripped through his entire body.  He came, hard, shooting deep inside of her, vaguely aware of her kissing his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Liv untangled herself and collapsed onto the bed, and Rafael followed her lead, lying on his back next to her.  “That was fucking amazing...are you always gonna toss me around in bed like that?” she asked him, and he chuckled, still out of breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will if we both get to come that hard afterward,” he replied, turning toward her.  “You are so fucking sexy.  I don’t know if you know that or not, Olivia.  It should be on your resume, your business cards, your tombstone when you die…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God,” she exclaimed, and they both burst into laughter.  “You’re insane.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” he told her, “but I love you, either way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to face him, smiling sweetly.  “I love you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>